Might Guy
"You're right, all efforts are pointless... If you don't believe in yourself." Summary Might Guy (マイト・ガイ, Maito Gai) is a jōnin of Konohagakure. A master of taijutsu, Guy leads and passes his wisdom onto the members of Team Guy. Base Guy Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: Was True FTE to Team 7, Sasuke commenting that he is even faster than Kakashi. Blocks Neji from blitzing Hinata. Stops Gaara from killing Lee, FTE to both of them. Able to blitz a Sound Nin with ease. Blitzes Kisame. Surprises Jiraiya with his Dynamic Entry. Slams Kisame into the cliff as he tries to escape Killer Bee. Stops Haku mid-attack. Avoids Saiken's mist. Blocks Obito from attacking Naruto and then blocks Obito's kunais. Blocks all of Obito's attacks in CQC. Strength Feats: Can dispatch of Gaara's attacks casually with one move. Can punch another ninja through a wall. Sends Kisame flying with a kick. Sends Jiraiya flying with a kick. Able to pull Samehada away from Kisame's clone. Dents the cliff by slamming Kisame into it. Destroys a boulder with his nunchaku. Durability Feats: Still fighting after having Samehada slammed into his body by Kisame's clone. Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Is skilled in fighting against Sharingan users due to his experience against Kakashi. Powers and Abilities: Releases the genjutsu Kabuto uses to cause the rest of the viewers to fall asleep. Gear: Carries nunchucks around, for some reason, despite his physicals being far more potent than two sticks. Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Sixth Gate Guy Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: The Sixth Gate makes Guy too fast for the Kisame Clone to keep up. Punches fast enough that his fists create fire. Moves fast enough to stop the 1,000 sharks by hitting them with his Asakujaku, each attack moving fast enough to set fire to the air. Attacks Obito before Obito can attack Naruto, forcing him to Kamui. Uses his Asakujaku to clear up Saiken's mist. Strength Feats: Destroys the Kisame Clone with his Asakujaku. Breaks Naruto free from his restraints. Knocks a few V2 Jinchuuriki around. Durability Feats: Tanks being knocked back by the Jinchuuriki. Tanks being launched back by Goku. Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Powers and Abilities: Simply activating the Sixth Gate stops the Kisame Clone's attack and turns the water around them into a whirlpool. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Seven'th Gate Guy' Destructive Power Feats: Simply opening the 7th Gate causes the water around him to erupt. The clash of Hirudora and Super Shark Bomb causes an explosion multiple times bigger than the nearby island, reaching into the clouds in height, Guy's Hirudora wins. Knocks back Madara's humanoid Susano'o and then the explosion is larger than nearby mountains. His Hirudora causes an explosion large enough to match the Shinju branches in size. Speed Feats: Punches Kisame right as he barely moves a finger. Stops Madara from attacking Naruto. Pulls Kakashi away from Madara's TSO attack. Keeps up with Jinchuuriki Madara in CQC. Strength Feats: Knocks Kisame out with a punch. Knocks back the Gedo Mazo with his kick. Pushes Madara back with his CQC. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Only after his long efforts in the war and using Hirudora is he finally at his limits. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Eighth Gate Guy Destructive Power Feats: His Sekizo buries Madara in the ground from it's force. His Sekizos are able to batter Madara. Speed Feats: Blitzes Madara with his first Sekizo. Runs literal circles around Madara, then attacking with Sekizos that are too fast for Madara to block. With the TSO barrier removed, he attacks Madara before he can block. Moves so fast that Madara comments on how fast he is and how he is bending space with his speed. Strength Feats: Punches Madara through his own TSO barrier. Kicks Madara back and cracks his ribs, the kick causing a blast that launches everyone in the vicinity backwards and finally explodes into a blast comparable to nearby mountains. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can walk on air now. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References